Fan:Digimon Hunters Fan Fiction
Hello this is my first fan fiction so plz no troll comments. Prologue So you ever heard of digimon? I doubt it not many people know about digimon, but much less know the secrets. Digimon are digital monsters Chapter 1 Derrick Hey my name is Derrick I’m a sixth grader at Andrew Johnson Middle in Missouri. I’m obsessed with digimon. I’m 5’9, blood type O, anyway. My friends Angel, Billy, Sophia, Sarah, Mila, and I. Had something totally awesome happen to us this is how it went. I was at the talent show singing my favorite song “Phenomenon by One thousand foot Krutch” when at the end an Xros Loader landed in my hand so I continued singing and as I came to the end I said “you move to this phenomenon” I Held it up high everyone cheered Chapter 2 Angel After Derrick’s performance I knew something was wrong. (Opps I forgot to mention my name which is Angel) So we decided to see what he knew. “Hey D what is that thing” said Paul “Yeah what is it” I say Derrick responds “A Xros Loader. Something that crosses over to a world of digimon” “Is it real?” I said “Let’s see. Derrick Harris” It turned crimson “Hey guys you want to help me hunt digimon” “Yes” I said enthusiastically the rest all agreed “Alright. Time Shift” And then I heard Derrick “You need to just run forward” Then we were there. Chapter 3 Paul There were seven digimon there from what Derrick told us Dracomon, Palmon, Psychemon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Lopmon, and Blackgabumon where their names. Dracomon jumped into Derricks arms and yelled “DERRICK” Palmon approached Sophia, and Biyomon approached Sarah. There were four shy ones. Angel was staring at Psychemon. Angel ran to psychemon and hugged him. She said “I hadn’t seen you since I was a little baby, so you were a digimon?” Then I looked at the remaining three then I look at Billy, and Mila. I walk towards Gabumon and he hugs me. “I’ve been waiting to meet you since I was hatched” “Lopmon it’s been years since I saw you at my window” said Mila “Blackgabumon you saved me when I was dying from blood loss you bandaged it and ran” “Hey guys we have to get you Xros Loader lets exit the school dig quartz” said Derrick “Who says we want them we can hunt with no collections, and the digimon will be reborn right?” says Angel “Wrong they will die forever and never come back and you need Xros loaders to bring your digimon into our world” said Derrick “Well let’s get ‘dem Xros Loaders” I said Chapter 4 Sarah We walk out of the school and notice there is moos everywhere but we shrug it off then we see a huge Grimmon. “Stay back we got this.” says Derrick “Hey Derrick you wanna go green or blue?” said Dracomon “Oh diffidently green.” Derrick takes his Xros Loader in a vertical line down and he evolves into A Coredramon (Green) The end of this part. Category:Fan fiction